Talk:Starfleet uniform (mirror)
STO Mirror Uniforms I'd like to know what the policy is regarding the mirror universe uniforms that are available in Star Trek Online. As seen here and here. I've tried finding some kind of rule regarding this, since I'm unfamiliar with the exact rules regarding how STO's uniform customization might impact whether the uniforms are considered "official". The Wikia Editor (talk) 16:33, March 2, 2018 (UTC) :Uniforms encountered in shared content - cinematics, playthroughs, on NPCs, etc. - are official as the plot of the game. elements available for customization are also official, although since the possible combinations are numerous and not determined for all players, they are not entirely relevant for the wiki. if you have any more specific concerns about content, feel free to direct the discussion - captainmike 69px 22:53, March 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, the 25th century mirror uniforms are recreations of those worn by NPCs, so those should be fine to use. My main question centers around the TOS era mirror uniforms. For example, the game gives players access to mirror Spock's first officer's uniform, and the player can change the color from sciences blue to command gold/green as well as operations red. Can these optional colors be considered to be "official" depictions of command and operations variants of the first officer's uniform? Similarly, the game gives players the ability to create mirror uniforms from the Wrath of Khan-era, presumably based on those worn by mirror universe officers in the The Mirror Universe Saga. It's not an exact recreation, the comic depicted officers wearing belts and a different insignia, whereas the STO recreation gives players the option of wearing sashes and the 2260s Terran Empire insignia. I don't know if mirror universe officers from these eras are encountered as NPCs. The game features some time travel, so perhaps it has happened and I'm simply unaware of it. So basically, can any of those TOS mirror uniforms be regarded as "official" (meaning that I can add them to the page), or merely as a product of customization. The Wikia Editor (talk) 12:16, March 3, 2018 (UTC) :As to color variations, yes, any of the TOS or other mirror uniforms available in other major department colors are valid - The episode showed gold or yellow division, red division and blue division so any options it gives you to customize the division can be considered official - as long as it is a division color seen in canon or STO NPCs and a uniform style worn in canon or on STO NPCs. :As to the further question, i'm not sure what you're asking - The uniforms seen in TOS and The Mirror Universe Saga and other comic/novel/episode/game sources are already 'official' mirror uniforms because they are in valid sources - so describe how they can be recreated in STO is fine. :The border not to be crossed is taking elements not seen on characters in valid sources and depicting and describing them here- we do not need or want a complete roster of choices available in the game, because there are probably thousands of possible combinations that are better experienced by players and not our readers. If you can add new kinds of pin placements, sashes or mashups between different eras - well those are personal to your character and not part of the narrative of the game we describe here -- captainmike 69px 11:43, March 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you for the information. The thing I was referring to was the fact that the Wrath of Khan-era mirror uniforms in STO were not perfect recreations of those from other valid sources and I wanted to make sure that adding them would not be in violation of any rules or policy. Anyway, thanks again for clearing things up. The Wikia Editor (talk) 14:22, March 3, 2018 (UTC)